


More than a little Oopsey-Daisy

by metalshootingstar



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blood and Injury, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalshootingstar/pseuds/metalshootingstar
Summary: When Patrick asked if David was bleeding, the answer was yes.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	More than a little Oopsey-Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ohlafraise from the Rosebudd Discord! Hope you enjoy!!

David groaned lightly, his side was in pain and..why was the bed so damp? He pauses and feels around the white mattress and immediately wakes Patrick up. Both of them fumble around the mattress. Patrick pauses for a moment.

"Are you bleeding?"

"What? No....actually yes" Exclaimed David, who stopped when he saw some red on the sheets. Well it wasn't red anymore, it was more like a brownish color that used to be red. Immediately, he stops and looks down, seeing the tear in his black shirt. He lifts it to find a pretty sizeable scar there, that's covered in dried blood. Immediately all the color drains from Patrick's face when he sees it and his eyes widen.

"Oh my God, David are you ok? what happened? how did you get that?!" He exclaimed, immediately tossing the blanket aside to get the first aid kit and immediately David's own mind is fuzzy, immediately he thinks back. He'd tried to get a midnight snack, tripped over his own feet and accidentally bumped into a kitchen counter, that had been super painful last night but he brushed it off. when he sees the bloody knife on the counter he knows how he got that scar, except wouldn't he have felt himself bleeding out last night? Well ok fair he hadn't because maybe he was just that tired...how hard had he accidentally rammed himself into the knife that it left a scar, ok it was more like a deep scrape because he hadn't been stabbed but still. Immediately Patrick is at his side gently cleaning the dried blood on David's skin where the wound is.

"Um see...about that. I may have gotten up to get a midnight snack...and. I hit well I thought I hit the corner of the table, but I actually...hit a knife. "Said David sheepishly and immediately trying to play it off.

"David, how in the world do you accidentally scrape yourself with a knife!?" Exclaimed Patrick.

"Who leaves a knife with the pointy end sticking out on the counter!?" Exclaimed David, before yelping in pain because oh damn that rubbing alcohol fucking stings.

"What I also want to know is, did it not hurt? Because you complain about a hangnail or a bumped toe but a giant laceration in your side gets nothing but an 'oh well' from you?" Replied Patrick incredulously.

"Patrick it's not the first time this has happened. "Said David, waving one of his hands and Patrick pauses.

"What do you mean its not the first time this has happened?" He asked in concerned.

"This has happened a couple of times, it's not that big of a deal. Plus, it was just a little blood and I'm fine." Said David trying to play it off and Patrick gave a light scoff.

"It is a big deal David! You bleeding out on my bed is a very very big deal! Even if it was only 'a little blood' What if it hadn't been a scrape, what if you had accidentally gotten stabbed!" Exclaimed Patrick, his voice now more worried and a little frantic. Which shocks even David. "You could have died!I...I don't want to lose you because of some accident and you thinking it's no big deal."

Immediately David gently cups his fiance's face in his hands.

"Hey, look at me. you're not going to lose me ok? I'm sorry, you're right this is very serious and I promise I'll be much more careful from now on ok?" Said David softly, and Patrick sighed as he gently pressed his forehead against David's. "Probably going to have to burn your sheets now though considering I bled all over them. Which I also apologize for."

"It's ok, I'll get them washed." Said Patrick softly, David gently kissed Patrick before standing to take a shower. "So..did it not hurt?"

"Hm? Oh no I was just hungry, and tired and if there was pain I was too tired to even notice." Said David with a light shrug. "I'm ok though, but I hope this fucking thing clears up because I do not want a fucking scab on my body during our honeymoon."

"I'm pretty sure those don't last that long." Said Patrick with a light chuckle. David smiled, and went to go take a shower. Even so, Patrick takes a look at the sheets and assesses the mess that was left. Ok, so it wasn't a bloodbath, and infact it wasn't a ton, but it was a small amount...and there was another stain there that wasn't red...but yellow...oh. He texted his mom the best way to remove blood from fabric and explained the situation, thankfully his mom had been used to cleaning blood from his clothes due to hockey related incidents and offered some tips. As well as asked if David was ok, and to make sure he was safe. He got aFinally after his seventh shower David came out, and he smiles mischievously.

"Hey, so David...I didn't know that blood feels moist after it's been dry for most of the night." Said Patrick.

"One of life's greatest mysteries." Said David with a smile.

"Yeah, but uh I do have a question. Do you care to explain this stain?" Asked Patrick with a light smile and David's eyes widened when he saw the pee stain.

"Um...why don't we focus on the more important stain which is this one." Said David pointing to the dried blood on the sheets.

"Oh I feel like they're both important." Teases Patrick, and David groans in embarrassment as he hides his face in his hands. "Ok, ok sorry. Are you ok though?"

" Not only have I bled all over your sheets but I've also urinated all over them. Therefore ruining any chance you had of salvaging them. I am so sorry." Said David, clearly mortified.

"David, it's ok. They're just sheets." Said Patrick softly. Gently he wrapped his arms around David and pulled him close. "Are you ok?"

David smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes, more than ok." He replied softly as they kissed.


End file.
